Love is Precious Treasure
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Alex and her sister Addie run away from their alcoholic father. On their journey they cross paths with our famous captin who comes to care for them as his own.Will they be given a chance at a new life? Or will their real father take them away?
1. chapter 1

I hold onto my baby sister as we run away from the mad house we were raised in.

The pouring rain falls down on us, as I do my best to hold on tightly to her.She crys with fear and distress, as I try to calm her down.

Luckily, I had grown up on this small island in the Caribbeans my whole life, and I knew it like the back of my hand.

Running just a little bit further down the beach. I found the empty palm tree hut that I had spent over a year buliding.

Once inside, I took out tue sheets that I had brought in my backpack and sat my sister on them.

Drying her down, she eventually stopped crying. To calm her down some more, I sat her in my lap and slowly rocked her.

After about 20 minutes past, her brown eyes shut tight and she fell asleep in my arms.

As for me I couldn't sleep at all. All I could do was just sit there and stare out at the rain.

No 20 year old girl, and especially a one year old little girl should have to go through what we were currently going through.

Sad thing is, life wasn't always this way...A year ago things were absolutely perfect...


	2. 2

_1 year ago*_ "Alex! Come inside honey your father ahould be home soon" I heard my mom call out to me.

"Coming Mommy" I say with a smile and wave at the woman who raised me. God she was beautiful, Lovely flowing brown hair. Shiney brown eyes, soft tan skin, and rosey cheeks.

Even though I was nineteen at the time, I was still a total mommy's girl.She meant the absolute world to me.

I ran into our small little house and greeted her with a hug..or atleast somewhat of a hug.

Her then 8 month pregnant belly kinda came between us. When she told me she was pregnant I was more than happy. Growing up I had always wanted a little brother or sister.

"What do you think the baby is going to be mom?" I asked as I rubbed her stomach.

"Well your father is hoping for a boy, you know how much he's always wanted a son. I on the other hand just want a happy healthy baby."

I gave her a small smile, and secretly told myself that I wanted a sister.

All that aside, I helped mom with dinner by setting the table and cleaning the house a little. I'm not much of a cook, but after watching her all theses years im pretty sure I could wip something up.

Just as I was done putting down the last plate,my father had just walked through the door. Looking exhausted and irritated as always.

"Welcome home sir" I said with a wave.

Instead of smiling or embracing me like a normal father would do. He just nodded at me, somewhat acknowleding my existance.

As you can see, I don't exactly have a good relationship with him. No matter what I did, he either ignored me or nagged me about not doing things the right way. That's why instead of calling him father or dad, I call him sir.

Doing my best not to let him get to me, I sat down with both my parents and ate the dinner that mom had made for us.

Afterwards, my parents went into their bedroom to talk..I think.

To keep myself busy, I went to my room and picked up my sewing kit. When my new baby brother or sister got here I wanted them to have a toy to play with. So I decided to make a small teddy bear, just when i was about to sew on the second button eye. I heard the most ear piercing scream coming from my parents room.

The scream made me jump up and prick my finger with my needle. But there was no time to check my injury, I ran to my parents room and burst open the door.

What I saw next made my stomach drop, my mom was clutching onto her stomach and the sheets were covered in water a d blood.

"Don't just stand there!! Go atand by your mother now!!" My dad screamed at me.

I did as I was told and once my mom saw me by her side she gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Is the baby coming mom?" I asked in a worried voice.

"It seems that way sweetheart..but it hurts so much."

Seeing my mom in that much pain Brought tears to my eyes. But my dad snapped at me for crying and orderd my mom to start pushing.

After about 20 minutes, a baby's cry filles the room.

"Sir, what is it?" I asked looking over at him wrapping up the baby in a white blanket.

"... It's a girl" he said with no emotion to his voice.

"Did you hear that mommy, a girl! I have a baby sister now.'

"Here take her, I have somewhere I need to be" my dad said handing her to me and leaving.

At that point I think I understood why he was upset..he was upset because it wasn't a boy...

Using what strength she had left, my mom took my little sister in her arms and studied her featuers.

She had my mom's brown hair and my dads black eyes, and she was super tiny. She was so different from me, I had my dad's black hair and my mom's black eyes and i knew when she got older id be taller than her.

"Aww she's so cute" I said placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I think I'll call her Adeline" said my mom with love in her eyes.

"Can we call her Addie for short?" I asked knowing it was a silly request.

My mom nodded and handed Addie back to me.

"Im gonna rest for a bit sweetheart, take care of your sister okay?"

I nodded and took my baby sister to my room and dressed her in one of my old baby dresses.

Since that day I was officially the one to take care of Addie. Not that I minded ofcourse, she was the sister I always wanted. But our family quickly fell apart right before my eyes.

Not to long after Addie was born, my mom got more and more weak. And my father spent less and less time at home. Eventually my mom passed away, a week before my 20th birthday.

Once mom was gone, my father drank and drank all the time!! He became more angry and was sometimes violent twards me when i didn't have the house clean or if addie was crying to loud. Luckily for me all he left was a few brusies but it was still painful, and I would often cry myself to sleep.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I waited until my dad drank himself to sleep again. Packed up everything we had left, Took Addie and ran away from that place, never once looking back.


	3. 3

***Present Day***

Groaning from the bright sunlight, I sat up and stretched, I must have fallen asleep after all.

Shaking the sand out of my hair, I turned over and expected to find Addie still sleeping. But my heart fell into my stomach when Addie was nowhere to be found.

"Addie!! Adeline where are you?!" I called out as I crawled out of the hut.

I sighed in relief when I saw her Kneeling down in the sand close to the waves, looking at something.

Running up to her, I fell to my knees panting. "Addie..what are you doing?"

Addie just looked up at me with her cute little smile, unaware of how worried she had made me.

"Baby turtles" she said in her baby voice.I gave her a confused look until I noticed she was pointing down.

And just like she said, there were three little baby turtles crawling twards the water.

I couldn't help but think how cute this was, I even crawled with her when she started to crawl after them.

Once they swam away, Addie got up and waved. "Bye Bye baby turtles."

Kneeling down in front of her, I made my baby sister look at me.

"Listen to me Addie, I know your getting to be a big girl, but your still to Little to go off on your own.For now I need you yo stay with sissy okay?"

Addie nodded and climbed into my arms.

"You know..we can't stay here much longer. It's not safe."

So for the rest of the day, me and Addie managed to find a small row boat down the beach. When I was sure that no one would come looking for the boat. I packed up our belonging in my backpack and placed addie in a small basket with her blankets.

Before we knew it we were being pushed away from the island by the waves. For two days we floated further and furthet away. By the third day, both me and Addie we're cold and tierd. All alone ouy on the Caribbean Sea.

It got to the point where I didnt even row anymore, I just layed in the boat snuggled up to my sister.

I was completely exhausted, shutting my eyes the last thing I remember seeing is a large ship with black sails next to us.

And someone calling out, "Man overbard."


	4. 4

"Give her some air!! Give her some air!!"

I heard a musky voice say as I slowly opend my eyes.

When they were fully open, I noticed that we were surrounded by men!!

Theses men were pirates, and were actually aboard the ship!

All of them looked me up amd down with sick twisted smiles, making me very uncomfortable.

Picking up the basket, I backed away from them slowly, until I bumped into someone behind me.

Jumping, I turned around and came face to face an older man. He had copper colored hair, and a matching beard. Blue eyes, dressed all in black, a captins hat, and a small mokey on his shoulder.

"Welcome aboard the black pearl missy. Captin Hector Barbossa at your service" he said with a bow.

Instead of being scared of him, I bowed my head in resepect and remained calm.

My sister and I are very greatful to youu captin."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What sister?" he asked.

I reached into the basket and picked up Addie.

The whole crew gasped in suprise when they saw her. But Barbossa gave them a look that made them all shut up.

At this point Addie had opened her eyes and she looked super scared. I was sure that she would start baling tears. But once she saw the monkey on Barbossa's shoulder, she smiled and reached out to pet him. And the monkey tilted its head and smiled back at her.

"Baby Monkey!" Addie squealed happily.

All the other men awwed at her, but I just looked up at the captin.

"She loved animals" I sais trying to make conversation.

"Well Jack here seems to really like her. Ya have a name missy?" he asked me.

I felt completely stupid fot not introducing myself to him sooner.

"Alexandria Morgan, ans she's Adeline Morgan. Better wise known as Alex and Addie."

I noticed that Barbossa's eyes widened a bit, and the whole crew right behind him had there eyes widened as well. But the Captin quickly turned around and to them and said, "What are ya lookin at?! Back to work!"

The crew goraned,but scattered around the ship. Turning back to us, Barbossa held out at hand to me. And I took it without giving it a second thought.


	5. 5

He lead both me and my sister inside, "Have a seat Ms.Morgan" he said pointing a seat at a round table.

Doing as I was told, I watched as he turned his back to us and began pouring drinks. Addie climbed out of my lap and sat on the floor playing with the monkey.

"Have a drink with the captin?" Barbossa asked as he haned me a golden glass.

Nodding, I took the cup and examined the brown liquid inside it.

"Uhh... what is this?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Rum my dear, it's the only thing us pirates drink. Haven't ya ever had a drink before?"

I lifted my shoulder, "Ive never had the pleasure Captin Barbossa. I've been to busy taking care of my sister."

"Where are your parents?" He asked twirling his cup in his hand.

I frowned looking away from him. Talking about my parents wasn't exactly an easy topic.

"My mom died after Addie was was born, I think the birth was to much on her.

After her death..my father treated us like we didn't exist... eventually I couldn't tale anymore of his drunken outburts...and we ran away.."

Putting my cup down, I reached up to my face and wiped away the tears that started to fall.

Once my sister saw that I was upset, she got up and put a hand on my thigh.

"Sissy?" she said getting my attention.

I gave her a small smile and picked her up. Once she was at my eye level with me, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"She really loves you" Barbossa said as he scooted closer to us.

"She's all I have left" I sais trying to suck up more tears.

After a while, Addie let out a small yawn and her eyes were getting heavy.

"Give her to me, I'll put her to sleep."

Slowly I handed her to him and watched in shock as she layed her head on his shoulder. She was already getting comfortable with someone that we had just met!!

In the corner of the room was a small cot, handing him Addie's blanket from her basket. He gentley layed Addie down and coverd her up.

He turned back to me and asked me to take a walk with him.

"But..But what if im a distraction to the crew?" I asked.

He shook his head and put an arm around my shoulders. "You worry to much Lass, none of them will do anything to you on my watch."

I nodded and couldn't help but feel safe with him.

We both continued to walk around the ship, as the ocean breeze blew in our faces and flowing through my black hair.

"So would ya like to tell me, what qould make your father neglect you and that baby girl in there?"

I let out a small groan, "Because Gabe Morgan only cares about two things. Himself, and his endless supply of..rum.."

I said feeling a slight wave of shock.

When we got to the middle of the ship, Barbossa took both of my shoulders and looked me in my eyes.

"Alex... Your father is the infamous Captin Morgan..A Pirate."

I gave him an "Are you kidding me?" look,

"How can that be possible?"

"Captin Morgan told myself and my crew when we made port back in your home town. About his family and how he didn't like being settled down with a pregnant wife and no son and only a daughter. Didn't you ever once wonder why your father wasn't home alot with you and your mother?"

"I asked, but he and my mother never told me. But a pirate...I never would have guessed it.."

"Come, I'll prove it to you" He said taking my hand and lead me back into his room. Once inside he looked around cautiously, pulled out a ring of keys. Opening a door in the wall, he showed me what was inside.

I nearly gasped, bottles beyond bottles of rum surrounded the walls and floor.

"If the crew ever found out about this room, theyd drink themself to their deaths."

I nodded and in understandment and took one of the bottles in my hand. The lable on the bottle had a picture of a pirate, dressed all in red with black hair. And when I looked at the pirates face..it was indeed the spitting image of my father.

"He may be a pirate, but he has a small fortune saves up from making his own rum. He chose to keep it all to himself, despite the fact that he knew that the funds would benefit your mother and sister and you."

I sighed and put the bottle back.

"Don't let it get to ye, not everyone was cut out to be a parent."

I gave him a small smile and walked with him back into the room.

"So what now captin? I know this isn't exactly a place for a twenty year old and an infant.Are you gonna kick us off?"

He gave me a serious look and shook jos head. "Don't talk like that Alex, I wouldn't have brought you onto the ship If i didn't want to help you girls. You may stay until you are ready to fend for yourself understand?!"

I nodded and with every emotion I had I reached up and hugged him tight. He tensed up at first, but slowly he hugged me back, he even kissed my forhead.

Pulling away, I crawled into bed with Addie and finally had a peaceful goodnight sleep.


	6. 6

5 months have passed since Addie and I have come aboard the Black Pearl. Addie really likes it here, and the crew has really taken a liking to her. Sometimes I see some of them taking turns caring for Addie, but I still keep an eye of them of course.

As for me, I've gotten very close to Barbossa. So close infact that he let's me call him Hector now. Our bond is so great, that Ive come to think of him as the father that ive Always wanted. But i didnt want to admit thag to him because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He tells me a the time about a pirate named Jack Sparrow. Apparently Jack Sparrow and him have a history together and they are always fighting over the ship. Sounded to me like two brothers fighting over a toy they both wanted. However, little did we know that we would come face to face with Jack very soon.

During the 5th month, Hector decided that we would make port right outside of Tortuga. As the ship dawlked, the crew did their chores and Hector gave orders.

To keep me and Addie entertained, Hector allowed us to explore the town.

"Keep an eye on your sister and come back before the sun sets."

"Aye Aye Captin" I said with a silly smile. Taking Addie by her hand, we began to walk down the dawlk.

Luckily for us I still had my sewing skills so we were currently showing off the new dresses I had made for us.

My dress was long and a red wine color, and my black hair was up in a high ponytail.

As for Addie she her dress was white and had little pink and blue butterfly prints.And her brown hair was put up into little pigtails.

As we walked, others looked at us weird. Since it was a small town, they must have known we were new.But we didn't let it get to us, however I did keep my gaurd up and held onto Addie's hand tighter.

While I was being catious, Addie was smiling and skipping without a care in the world. But next thing I knew, she bumped right into someone legs and fell backwards.

I gasped and ran to my sisters aid. Looking up to see who she bumped into, I noticed that I was another pirate!

Tall, Handsome, Brown dreadlocks under a black pirates hat, a goatee with beads, and beautiful brown eyes. This man had to be..Jack Sparrow!! There was no mistaking him, Hector had described him to me before and he definitely fit the picture.

"I...uhh...umm..bugger..Is she okay love?" He asked in a concerned, yet nervous voice.

I quickly picked up my crying sister and layed her head on my shoulder. I didn't care how handsome he was, Addie was far more important to me.

"She's fine! Watch where you're going next time!" I said with alot of attitude in my voice.

"Sorry" I hear him say softly as me and my sister make it back to the ship. Unaware that Sparrow was not far behind...


	7. 7

"What happened?" Hector asked as we came back onto the ship.

"Addie bumped into someone and skinned her arm" I said showing him her small cut.

"Aww poor Lass" He said as he took her from my arms and kissed her cut.

She eventually stopped crying and ran along to play with Jack the Monkey.

Pulling me aside, Hector made me explain what had happened.

"We were just walking then Addie bumped into someone's legs and fell...but I think it was..Sparrow" I said getting nervous.

But before Hector could say anything, Jack swung onto the ship and landed infront of us.

"What the hell are ya doing here?!" Hector practically shouted as he pushed me behind him.

Jack just smirked at him, "Hello to you too Hector, I see youve taken very good care of the pearl mate. But this would be the first time you ever brought a child aboard."

I was about to snap at him, but Hector gave me a look that said "Dont you dare" so I just bit my tounge and galred at Jack.

"And Im here to offer ya a trade."

"Any trade with you Sparrow, always leads in disaster. Pray tell Jack Sparrow why qe should trust you."

Jack smirked and pulled out a small flyer from his pocket.

"You may or may not know this Mate, but that young woman behind you. And that child over there...are worth millions."

Everyone gasped in suprise, but as for me I was just confused.

"What do ya mean Millions?" Hector asked as he snatched the flyer out of Jack's hand.

On it we're pictures of me and Addie and it said

 _"Daughters of Captin Gabe Morgan MISSING. If found bring them back safe and unharmed."_ _Reward: **50 million Gold shilling's.**_ "That bastard" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'll give you some time to think this over Mate.But the trade is, you get the gold and I get the pearl..Savey?"


	8. 8

Hector just glared at him, took me by my hand and lead me back inside his room.

He handed me the flyer to look over and sat down with a sigh.

". ..Are you going to make this trade?" I asked feeling both angry and scared.

"...He is your father Alex, and the crew and I could use the gold.."

Hearing that made my face turn red with anger.

"What the hell are you saying?! You said from the very beginning that you wouldn't send me and Addie away. And now just because money is involved your sending us back?!"

Hector didn't look at me, but I could tell he was upset.

"Its nearly been a year Alex, maybe your father really has changed and really wants his daughters back.Give him a chance."

I balled up my fists, and let hot tears run down my face.

"He's bribing people to bring us back!! A real father would want his daughters back no matter what. And If you give us back I'll never forgive you!!"

With that said I stormed out of the room, ignored everyone elses on the ship, and climbed up too the mass.

Once I was up there, I brought my knees to my face and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe the only true happiness that I truly had in my whole life was about to be taken away from me..

 *** _Some Time Later*_** I must have fallen asleep up there, because once I opened my eyes again the sun was setting. I admired the beautiful organe color over the sea, bringing a small smile to my face.

Suddenly I heard someone call out my name.

"Alex! Sissy!" I heard Addie calling out in her cute baby voice.

Climbing down, I smiled as she ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her, but someone clearing his voice behind us ruined the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but it's getting late and we make port first thing tommrow" said Hector.

I just nodded and said nothing back as I took addie inside to put her to bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Addie was out like a light.

Tucking her in, I whispered "Whatever happens Addie I'll never let anyone hurt you."

I watched as she drifted off to sleep and snuggled close with Jack the monkey who seemed to sleep with her almost every night now.

I got up to go back outside, but jumped back when I bumped into Hector.

"Where do you think you're going Alexandria?"

I was taken back by the fact that he had now just used my first name. But I stood my ground.

"Im going out for some air Captin Barbossa Sir" I said knowing I was pushing his buttons.

He just stepped out of my way, and I didn't look at him as we passed.

I decided to go to the other end of the ship and just watch the waves roll by. I began thinking of my mom, how much I wished she was here.To take care of us in this crazy situation.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that I had caught a certain someone's attention.


	9. 9

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature, informs me that you are troubled."

I turned around to find Jack, and I could've help but galre at him... despite his charm and good looks.

"What would you know about the feeling's of a twenty year old girl?"

"Oh your twenty are you? You looked much older when I first saw you."

I could feel myself heating up again, "You calling me old Sparrow?!"

He chuckled and flashed me his gourges smile. "It was a compliment love, now what seems to be the issue?"

I turned away from him, "Look.. I'm just upset about everything. Everyone was fine until you showed up!"

Jack juat shrugged and took a drink from his rum bottle. He even offered some to me, but of course I refused.

"I dont drink."

"You don't know what you're missing love" sais Jack.

"Why would I wanna drink something my bastard of a father made? Speaking of wich how did you know Addie and me were his daughters!?"

"Ive encountered your dear father before. You may or may not know this love. But he talks about you and that little girl of yours all the time."

Deep down I wanted to believe my father cared about us. But all I could remember about him was all the hell he put me through. And after neglecting me for all those years, I knew something just wasn't right.

"I don't believe that for a second! He's never been a father to me or to my sister! Why would he start now?!"

Jack looked at me with Pity, but I was to mad to care.

"I don't need him! I'm twenty years old and im more than capable of taking care of myself and my sister."

"But don't you think that little girl deserves a chance to get to know her father love? I mean the poor girl never did know her mother. Why take away that chance for her?"

At this point I was so mad that I could've swore that my eyes turned a dark shade of red.

"SHUT UP!! Just shut up!! All you care about is this ship and getting drunk on rum! You dont know anything about us!!Like Hector told me, some people are not cut out to be parents! And as far as im concerned Hector has been more of a father to both of us than youll ever know!"

Jack put up his hand and I flinched. I half expected him to either slap me or put his hand over my hand.

But instead he gently caress my cheek and wiped away tears that I didn't even realized I cried.

Then to my suprise he put down his bottle of rum and held me.

"What are you doing?!" I said trying to push him away.

"Shh it's okay love."

I eventually gave in and layed my head on his shoulder. I just completely let go of mu feelings and cried on Jack's shoulder. But little did I know, Hector was watching us the whole time. And he was not happy.


	10. 10

***The Next Morning***

I opened my eyes and found myself back in bed. Not even sure how I got here! But I figured Jack brought me back here.I looked over at Addie who was still sleeping with her monkey.

Just as I was about to get up, Hector walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Have yourself a nice night Alex?" he asked scooting closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my still tired eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me little girl! I saw you and Sparrow holding each other last night."

I sighed and layed back down, "Jack was my shoulder to cry on, I don't see you doing anything to ease my pain."

"Listen to me! I want you to stay away from him! He'll use you for everything you have. And then toss you aside like he's done with every other woman he's been involved with."

Letting out a bigger sigh, I turned my back to him. "Id never get romantically involved with him! And even if I did it's none of your business! It's none of your business who I get involved with, because your not my father!"

Once I said that I could feel myself regretting it.

"Well.. Hopefully your real father will treat you better than I have."

Once Hector left the room, I cried and cried until I was practically choking on my tears. I kno what I said was only out of resentment and anger.

Never have I ever been so upset and confused in my life.


	11. 11

***That Night***

Finally the ship had pulled in to our destination. The whole way there, no one exchanged any words.

The tension was so thick that any of theses pirates could easily cut through it with their sowrds.

As we walked off the ship, I carried Addie and did my best to control whatever emotion I was feeling.

I had no idea what to expect, I mean how else are you supposed to feel after not seeing someone for so long?

Soon enough we came across a small tavern that my father was supposedly selling his rum in.

One by one the crew walked through the doors ready to get drunk.

Jack and Hector were the only two left outside with us.

"You ready love?" Jack asked noticing how I was hesitating to go in.

I shrugged, "I suppose so."

Tonmy surprise, Hector put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look.

I coverd his hand with my own and looked up at him with misty eyes.Taking a deep breath,I walked inside with them. Hopeing for the best but expecting the worst.

Inside, others were drinking, women were hitting on men.And men were offering them money to take them home.

Others were drunk out of their minds and singing some out of tune song.

"Not exactly the place for a little girl" I whispered to Hector.

"Aye, but she doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

I looked down at addie, who instead of crying. Was looking around with curious eyes.

"Oi! Captin Morgan be over here!" I heard Jack call out.

Once I layed my eyes on my father, it was as if my whole body was frozen.

He looked exactly like the captin on the rum bottle.Not the same clean and shaven man I remembered all those years ago.

"Captin Morgan, as promised we have brought your daughter's safe and sound."

My father said nothing as he walked up to both of us.

I avoided his gaze, but nearly gasped when he took us both into his arms and kissed my cheek.

"My precious girls, I have missed you both so very much."

I looked back over at the others. Jack was smiling and drinking away.As for Hector he had a look of worry on his face.And his hand was clenched tightly around the handel of his sowrd.

"Thank you for caring for them Captin Barbossa. And thank you Mr. Sparrow for returning them to me. As promised here are your rewards."

Jack happily took the money, Wich made me roll my eyes. But as for Hector he smacked the money away.

"I don't want your damn reward! I want a promise right here and now that nothing will happen to either of theses girls while they are in your care."

Everyone, including me. Looked at Hector in shock. My father gave him a bow, "You have my word, from one captin to another."

Hector nodded and ordered the crew to return to the ship.

"Well I best be off then,Take care of yourself love" said Jack as he walked out of the tavern drunk out of his mind.

"May we have a moment to say goodbye?" I asked my father in a serious voice.

"As you wish" He said giving us some privacy.

I looked up at Hector with my eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright, you and Addie are were ye belong now."

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest.

"There's nowhere in the seven seas I'd rather be, than with you Captin Hector Barbossa."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around us.

"Shh no need for tears Alex, I'll come back to check on you both when we make port."

Despite everything he said, I still continued to cry. "Please dont forget us Hector."

"Never,..I have to go now."

With that said Hector kissed both mine and Addie's forheads. And addie waved goodbye to both him and her monkey friend.

I watched as he walked out if the tavern, and could feel myself begin to panic as my father placed a hand on my shoulder.


	12. 12

"Good to have you back home Alex, are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" My father asked, knowing it would make me upset.

"What.. what do you mean the rest of the family? You and my mother only had two children."

He smirked, and a chill ran up my spine.

"Yes, well you see when I was with your mothet. She had no clue about my pirate life. Not to mention all of her focus was on you and that thing you call your sister.She made no time for me what so ever. So in order to fill the void, I found the most beautiful blonde godess on the island.I contiued the affair, but despite it all I did love your mother, even if she never gave me the son I wanted. But now I'm willing to put all that aside and start over with you, Adeline and Elizabeth."

The whole time he said that, I glared at him and I could feel my blood boiling.O was so blinded by my anger that I didn't realize that my father had lead us right back to our old house.

However, it was much more different than I remembered.The once beautiful house was now trashed and litterd with empty rum bottles.

"A little run down I know. But Elizabeth will fix it up in no time."

At this point I couldn't take it anymore and finally spoke up!

"We're not staying here! I don't care what you say, Addie and I are not staying with u and some blonde home wrecking whore, in a rundown hell hole!"

My father stared at me in disbelief. "You have no other option Alexandria, it's eithet here or homeless on the streets."

For a while we both just glared at each other and continued to argue. Until the front door opened and a voice said. "Gabe, is everything alright my love?"

We both turned to see the blonde woman who could only be Elizabeth herself.


	13. 13

"Yes love everything is fine, theses are my daughter's. Alexzandria and Adeline."

She smiled at us, but I kept a straight face the entire time. I took a moment to study her features, Skinny, with brown eyes. Blonde stringy hair, and not much of a figure for that matter. But what did strike me as odd, was the fact thay she didn't look that much older than me. Wich by the way sickened me to my stomach.

"Please come in girls, I have some tea sitting on the stove." Said Elizabeth as she took me by the hand and lead us inside the house.

It took every ounce of me, not to pull my hand away as she sat us down at the kitchen table.

She gave me a cup of some decent smelling tea, and gave addie a small cup of milk.

For the rest of the night, my father and Elizabeth drank rum and talked among themselves.

It wasn't until later that he acknowledged us and said through drunken slurs, "O-over th-there is where y-y-ou both can sleep."

He pointed to a corner of the house, where a small bed was made.

I sighed and rocked Addie to sleep. She snuggled close to me, but as for me I was upset and to overheated to sleep.

I honestly couldn't believe that my father would do that to my mother! To our family! He honestly didn't care about anyone but himself! And now that Elizabeth was in the picture it would only be a matter of time before they had a child of their own, and we'd be pushed aside like always.

I was not about to stand by and let him decide our fate.

If my father wanted to start a new life, it was going to have to be without us!

Later once both of them were asleep, I picked up Addie and ran away from home for the very last time.

I ran and ran until we reached the town's cemetery. I just had to see my mother, if not I was sure that I was going to lose it!

Eventually I found her headstone and put down Addie gently. She layed there still asleep as I cried into my hands.

"Why did this have to happen to us mom? How could the man who brought us into this world abandoned us?...I miss you so much...I wish you were still here..I wish I would've died with you..but I know you wouldn't want Addie to be on her own...I feel so lost."

I continued to sit there and wallow in self pity.Until a very gentle hand layed on my arm.

Looking up, I saw that it was a young man, very handsome too. Gentel eyes, a small goatee, skinny, with short sholder length black hair.

"Ms..are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head and practically threw myself into his arms.Through sobs I told him everything. And to my surprise, he actually knew Elizabeth Swan. And on a very personal level to I might add.

She was due to marry this young man, after he came back from a long journey from rescuing his father. Turns out he was a pirate too, a very good one at that.


	14. 14

"So..she left me for your father...how could she?...I really did love her.."

I rubbed his back to comfort him, hopeing that I didn't make things akward.

"Well I wont allow you or your sister to live like this. I'll help you."

I couldn't help but smile and kiss his cheek, but once I did I pulled away in embarrassment.

"Uh.. I'm sorry sir, you've been so kind to me and I don't even know your name."

He flashed me a sweet smile and said, "Its Will Turner."

"Thank you Will, I'm Alex and that's Addie."

Now that the introduction's were out of the way, Will picked up Addie and walked hand in hand with me out of the cemetery.

As we walked, I told him about our voyage with Hector and Jack Sparrow. And as luck would have it, Will knew both of them too.

"It just so happens that Captin Barbossa never left, and is still dawlked as we speak."

I looked at him with wide eyes and could feel my heart pounding with excitement.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Ofcourse I will, funny I never took him for the fatherly type. But from what you told me, he dose seem found of you and Addie."

I smiled and practically squealed with excitement knowing I would see everyone again.


	15. 15

Once we made it down to the dawlks, I could hear Hector's raspy voice giving out orders.

But once I saw him, a smile spread across my face and shouted out "HECTOR!!"

Once he heard my voice,he stopped everything and smiled back at me.

Without thinking, I ran onto the ship and threw myself into his arms.

When the hug was done, he pulled away to look me in my eyes.

"Alex..what are ya doing here? What Happened?"

I was about to explain to him what happened, when Will came aboard with Addie who was now crying.

"Turner? What are you doing with my girls?" Hectoe asked in a serious voice.

I smiled when he said "My girls" and ran to my sisters aid to calm her down.

"Will found us Hector, Turns out my so called loving father. Was having an affair with his soon to be wife Elizabeth swan.Once I found that out,I ran away again with addie to our mom's grave. That's where he found us and brought us back to you. If it weren't for Will we wouldn't be here right now."

Once that was all explained, Hector shook Will's hand and welcomed him back as member of his crew.

"Thank you again Will" I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek once again.

Will just blushed and walked away trying to hide a smile.

"Is Sparrow still aboard the ship?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's to drink to function right now." Said Hector pulling me closer to him.

"Well if he wasn't, I'd slap him silly."

Hectore just chuckled and lead both me and Addie back to our old rooms.

Once we were back inside, Both Addie and her "Baby Monkey" had the cutest little reunion I have ever seen. She ran right up to the squeaking monkey and kisses his head.

Soon enough they were curled up in her old bed and fast asleep.

As for me I sat with Hector at his table and for once allowed myself to have a drink with him.

"Hector... you don't think my f-ath...I mean Captin Morgan will come after us do you?"

Hector shook his head and chugged down the rest of his drink.

"Of course not Sweetheart, and even if he dose I will never allow him to take either of you away again."

"...Not even if he offers you more money?" I asked knowing that I was playing with fire.

Hector pulled my chair closer to him and gave me a serious look.

"Listen to me Alex, giving you and Addie back to that low life who called himself your father.Was the worst mistake I could have ever made.But now im willing to raise both of you as my own daughter's. And give you the love that both of you deserve."

With every word he said, I could feel the love he had for us.

Throwing myself into his arms again, I layed my head on his chest and cried like I've never cried before.

Hector even cried as he stroked my hair,but tried to hide it of course.

After I was all cried out, I kissed his cheek and allowed him to carry me to my bed.

"Goodnight Dad" I said as snuggled under the blankest.

As I closed my eyes I heard him say,

"Goodnight my Precious Treasure."


	16. 16

5 Years have passed since that faithful night. Me and Addie are perfectly happy with our new life, and family.

Now at the age of 25, I am one of the best female pirates of the seven seas.

Hector had been nothing but good to both of us, and gives us the love qe both uave longed for all that time.

Me and Will have gotten closer, and im developing a small crush on him. But I doubt he'll ever accept my feelings. Truth be told, he's still not over Elizabeth and that just makes me angry.

As for Jack, Well He's out there on his own doing his own thing. But we still bump into him from time to time.

And That so called Captin Morgan, hasn't bothered to look for us. But we don't care, he's nothing to us now.

But if he ever dose cross paths with us again. We will be ready.

 **(That's the end of the story. I think I'll write a sequel to this soon. Thank you to those who have reviewed and fallowed the story.)**


End file.
